


Exposed (Porn Star AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [39]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe, a married couple, are very unique. Both of you work in the porn industry. However, instead of making videos and films with other actors, you two work with each other.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 10





	Exposed (Porn Star AU)

You nor Poe didn’t mean to become so big in the porn industry. It sort of just happened. Neither of you thought that making sex videos and posting them on a porn site will lead to your success today.

When the porn company, The Res-TITs-ence (a/n: I’m sorry. I had to. hahaha!) emailed the both of you into hiring you both, you both said Why not? You met with some agents and they put down some conditions, but you both had some conditions of your own.

“Poe and I both talked and we agreed that we only want to have sex with one another. No one else.”

Poe nodded, “We both love each other very much and we can’t stand the thought of having someone else’s body.”

“So you agree to take us as a couple or you get nothing.”

The agents agreed, because 1) they liked how they didn’t need to worry about chemistry between you two. It was already there. and 2) they think love will be a reeling factor for more viewers to visit their site. So they both signed you on.

* * *

5 years later you and Poe are still hopelessly in and married! You two were still in the porn industry. You, honestly, thanked them for bringing you and Poe even closer that before. 

You sat in a black silk robe on the couch that you and Poe were doing your next scene on. He plopped down next to you and watched as you scrolled through your phone, “Whatcha doin’?”

You shrugged, “Trying to figure out what to post on my instagram. Haven’t posted in two weeks.”

Poe smirked, “How ‘bout this?” Poe stood above you looking down. His hand snaked up to your neck and circled it adding some pressure. 

You bit your lip, “Fuck. Poe.”

“Phone.” Poe held out his hand and you gave him the phone. He snapped the picture and looked at it, “Shit, that’s hot.”

“Hey! Save it for the camera, guys!” the director, Sam, yelled.

Poe gave him a smirk, “Sorry, Sammy. Just keep my hands off my girl.” He gave him a wink and Sam rolled his eyes.

You took your phone, edited the picture with a black and white filter, then posted it to instagram with the caption: “I heard that chokers are trending again. Here’s my favorite.”

Poe began to nibble at your jaw and kiss down your neck, “You’re so fucking hot, baby. So happy to call you my wife.”

You smirked and pushed him away, “Save it for the camera, big boy.” You gave him a wink and stood up walking away adding a little sway to your hips.


End file.
